The present invention relates generally to brush seals and more particularly to a resilient mounting for brush seals between a rotating component and a component fixed against rotation which facilitates installation of the seal.
Brush seals are commonly used to minimize leakage through a gap between a rotating component and a component fixed against rotation. For example, brush seals are commonly used in rotating machinery such as steam turbines and gas turbines used for power generation. Typically, in a steam turbine, the brush seals minimize leakage of steam and in a gas turbine, minimize leakage of compressed air or combustion gases.
Brush seals are normally formed in arcuate segments, generally conforming to the circumference of the components to be sealed. Each segment typically includes a pair of plates with a plurality of brush bristles disposed between the plates. The plates and ends of the brush bristles between the plates are typically welded to one another, forming a completed brush seal segment. Opposite ends of the bristles project from between the plates and form a seal with the other component, typically the rotating component. One of the plates may be formed with an axially extending hook or flange for mating in a corresponding groove typically on the component fixed against rotation. The brush seals are radially positioned by the close fit between the projecting hook on the brush seal segment and the mating groove of the fixed component, close radial positioning being required for satisfactory functioning of the seal. That close radial positioning, however, requires tight tolerances between the brush seal hook and the groove of the fixed component, resulting in costly parts and potential for installation difficulty. Consequently, there has developed a need for a brush seal installation which can minimize or eliminate the heretofore need for tight tolerances between the brush seal's projecting hook and the corresponding groove whereby the potential for installation problems can be minimized or eliminated.